First Impressions
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Nurse Mikan... what do you think of Doctor Natsume? Ooops. I made a mistake! AU


This story is dedicated to all of those who aspire to find true love. Love may be not easily found but the time will come that we will all find our true love.

* * *

First Impressions

"_We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

_~Robert Frost _

It was another tiring day for Mikan. She slumped on the stool and began massaging her aching temples. She glanced at her wristwatch and saw that it was already 9:45 in the evening. There is still 15 minutes before her shift ends and she remembered that she needed to pass the results she obtained from culturing blood. She got up from her seat to look for the pathologist, Narumi-san.

On her way to the medical ward, someone suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her by a tall guy wearing a white coat, with a stethoscope hanging loosely on his nape, and seems like a guy who exercises regularly because of his lean and muscular stature. The guy is incoherently saying something that is barely comprehensible.

"What are you waiting for? I said get the sterile gauze, normal saline solution, bandage, scissors, forceps and micropore!" said the tall guy in a white coat. Mikan caught a glimpse of the guy's front coat and saw his nameplate with a 'Hyuuga Natsume' written on it.

"Wait, Hyuuga-san, I think you are mistaken, I am actually a----," said Mikan but she was cut off by Natsume's stern voice.

"Just do it! Are you going to let the patient wait? After that, go directly to the Room 205," said Natsume and he walked away. Mikan cannot protest anymore so she just followed the doctor's orders. She directly went to the nurse station and found the necessary materials needed by Natsume. Upon arriving at the said room, Mikan noticed an unpleasant smell inside the room. She advanced a little and there she saw an obese old man lying on his side with a decubitus ulcer.

"Come closer, wear your gloves and let us start cleaning the wound. As you can see, our patient is suffering from stage 4 decubitus ulcer located in the lumbo-sacral area. He has a purulent discharge, which indicates an infection," explained Natsume. Mikan just listened to his lectures and followed his orders until they finished dressing the wound.

They went out of the room after bidding their goodbyes to the old man and along the hallway; they met Narumi who is fervently looking for Mikan the whole time. The pathologist gladly approached her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the hospital. I really need to see the lab results now. I went to the lab and you were not there, and someone told me that you already left with the results," exclaimed Narumi.

"I am terribly sorry sir, I'm on my way to the medical ward when suddenly this guy next to me dragged me and ordered me around," said Mikan sounding sarcastic. Narumi turned to the guy who looks very confused and expressed his surprise.

"Oh! Hyuuga-san! It is a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here with my new employee? Is she troubling you? " asked the Narumi who seems to be worried.

"No sir, I just borrowed your nurse for awhile. I asked her to help me to tend to a patient," explained Natsume. The pathologist expressed his surprise and confusion.

"I think you are mistaken Hyuuga-san, this is Sakura Mikan, our new medical technologist. Didn't you know that she is the topnotcher in the Med Tech Board Exam? I even heard that her performance in the exam is exceptional. So the hospital took the liberty to employ her," said the pathologist. Mikan looked proud and flattered but her mood was spoiled because of Natsume's next words.

"Oh really? Is that so? I thought she is a nurse. She actually looks like one. I am quite disappointed because I expected that she looks more professional and gorgeous," while looking at Mikan from head to toe. Mikan raised her eyebrows. "Is this man actually insulting her? ", asked Mikan to herself.

"Look who's talking? Don't be so full of yourself Mr. Arrogant! Did you actually think that every woman in this world would fall head over heels in love with you? Just who do you think you are?!" asked Mikan in a mocking voice.

"Well, I am only the notorious Hyuuga Natsume, the son of the head medical director of this hospital, "says he in a proud voice.

"Hey, hey! Chill young people! You are already drawing a crowd. Let's just call it a day, I am sure both of you are already tired," said Narumi. The two just glared on each other and went on their separate ways, both of them cursing each other.

Next morning, Mikan was awakened from her deep slumber by the continuous ringing of her cell phone.

"Who is this?" Sophia asked.

"It's me, idiot. Hey, wake up! Did you forget that I am going to introduce my boy friend to you today since it's not yet your shift? He also said that he'd bring his cousin along with him. Just prepare and we'll meet up at the Starbuck's café. Bye." said Imai Hotaru, her best friend.

Mikan immediately got up, took a quick shower, dressed whatever she grabbed on her closet, and left the house at once. Upon entering the café, she saw Hotaru and she assumed that his boyfriend seating side by side. Advancing to the table, Hotaru ordered her to seat in front of them, leaving an empty seat on Mikan's side.

"This is the one I'm talking about idiot, my boyfriend, Nogi Ruka, and Ruka this is my idiotic best friend Sakura Mikan." introduced Hotaru. Mikan just sweat dropped at her best friend's 'kind' introduction to her.

"Oh, so you're Mikan, I heard from Hotaru that you work at Friendship General Hospital as a med tech. What a coincidence! I also have a cousin there working as a doctor and he's the one I asked to join us but unfortunately he's still at work and said that he'll be late for awhile." said Ruka.

"Ah, I see," said Mikan.

Ten minutes have past and Ruka's cousin still not showed up. Mikan began drumming her fingers on the table to express her impatience. Finally, Ruka's cousin arrived. He approached the table and apologized to Ruka for his lateness, his back is turned to Mikan so she can't see his face but judging from his stature, Mikan can very well guess that the guy is handsome. "It is a good thing that I came after all, "said Mikan to herself. However, when the guy faced her, her smile was immediately erased because she recognized that face very well.

"You!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" said Ruka sounding surprised and confused.

"By any chance, do you know each other?" asked Hotaru. She is interested with this Hyuuga guy.

"Didn't I tell you? He's the jerk who mistook me as a nurse and insulted me in front of Narumi-san and other people!" exclaimed Mikan.

The couple just looked at each other and thought a great idea by plotting on how to get the two together, so they excused themselves leaving them on their own.

"Hey Hotaru-chan, wait! Don't you guys leave me with this pompous guy!" retorted Mikan before the couple close the door of the café.

Mikan dejectedly sat down and glared at Natsume who was comfortably seating in front of her looking clueless on what's happening. Since she cannot do anything about it, she just tried to strike a conversation with him. Surprisingly, Natsume responded to her questions. After some time, Mikan found out many interesting things about him. He explained to her that he acted that way to Mikan because he thought that like others, she is just after his looks and money. After that meeting at the café, they became good friends and they greet each other every time they meet. This action made a strange rumor that they are together.

One Monday morning, when they were eating in the cafeteria, Mikan mentioned the strange rumor to Natsume.

"Hey, Nat-kun, did you know that there is a strange rumor circulating around that we are together?" asked Mikan. Since they became good friends, Mikan gave him the nickname "Nat-kun"; and only Mikan is allowed to call him that.

"Ah, I know that, the nurses I always work with ask me about that," said Natsume while sipping his cola.

"So what do you say to them?" asked Mikan interestedly. Mikan is actually harboring secret feelings for Natsume since the time when they became good friends.

"Of course I say no, I know that there is a little chance that you will become my girl," said Natsume.

"Oh? What made you say so?" asked Mikan in a forced cheerful voice. But deep inside her, she is very disappointed. She thought that since they became good friends, maybe just a little, Natsume also have feelings for her; what a fool she is!

"Well, first, you are very picky when it comes to guys, and your standards are too high, and lastly, I am sure I am not your type," said Natsume.

"Not my type? When did I say that to you?" asked Mikan. Mikan racked her mind and she cannot really remember when she said that to Natsume.

"Hey, you forgot already? Remember when we first met? You plainly declared to the whole hospital staffs that I am not your type," said Natsume in a disbelieving voice.

Mikan just gaped at him, he actually remember that? Mikan just shook her head in disbelief and sighed. Unknown to her, Natsume is carefully watching her; he is studying the contour of her face, the fine lines caused by stress, and the frown that she wears. Even though he hides it, it is obvious to everyone that he's also in love with her. He realized it when they became good friends; she was the first woman who wanted to be his friend. She was the only first woman who did not ogle at the mere sight of him, the one who became his companion during rough times and the one who became his confidante. Even though they are obviously in love with each other, they cannot confess their feelings for each other because of the fear of rejection. But both of them hope to break free to the cage and freely express their feelings with each other.

Finally, due to some coincidence and perhaps due to providence, the lady luck finally made its move. A certain circumstance made the two confess to each other. This was plotted by the two people who they considered their trusted friends. Hotaru and Ruka fooled the two of them, which made them confess to each other. They may be imperfect, but in the eyes of each other, they are perfect.

This is the story that me and my sister came up together. I sincerely apologize because of my failure to update fast enough. My schedule is really tight so please I ask for your reconsideration. I offer this to all of the people who always look forward on my stories. Thank you for all guys!

~sakurablossoms18~


End file.
